Uma Aventura de Animais
by FireKai
Summary: Vanda, uma vaca que vive na aldeia Muu parte numa aventura para salvar a sua mãe, Mimosa Vaca, que foi raptada. Pelo caminho irá encontrar outros animais, que ajudarão ou dificultarão o seu objectivo. Conseguirá Vanda salvar a sua mãe?
1. Começa a Aventura

**Título: **Uma Aventura de Animais

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Esta história é contada como uma fábula, onde os animais falam e vivem situações parecidas com as dos humanos. Só existem animais neste mundo, não existem humanos nenhuns.

**Aviso 2: **Esta história foi originalmente escrita por mim num dos meus fotologs e agora foi adaptada para formato fic.

**Sumário: **Vanda, uma vaca que vive na aldeia Muu parte numa aventura para salvar a sua mãe, Mimosa Vaca, que foi raptada. Pelo caminho irá encontrar outros animais, que ajudarão ou dificultarão o seu objectivo. Conseguirá Vanda salvar a sua mãe?

**Uma Aventura de Animais**

**Capítulo 1: Começa a Aventura**

Vanda, uma pequena vaca leiteira branca e preta, agora vestida com o seu uniforme azul da escola chegou à sua casa.

"Mãe, já cheguei."

Vanda olhou à sua volta, surpreendida por ver a casa toda revirada. Depois ficou assustada. Teria sido um assalto?

"Mãe, onde estás?"

Vanda percorreu rapidamente a casa, mas não encontrou a sua mãe em lado nenhum. Ao olhar para a mesa da cozinha, viu que estava lá um papel.

"Hum, o que é isto? Oh, um bilhete?" perguntou ela, a ninguém em particular, visto estar sozinha. Começou a ler o bilhete. "Vanda, raptei a tua mãe e vou casar com ela, quer ela queira, quer não. Não nos procures, senão vais ter problemas. Assinado: Tomás Touro."

Vanda soltou um gritinho abafado. A sua mãe, Mimosa Vaca, tinha sido raptada pelo temível Tomás Touro, um conhecido vilão e ladrão que vivia longe dali.

"Raios! Não vou deixar que aquele touro rapte a minha mãe e eu não faça nada. Vou salvá-la!"

Em pouco tempo, todos os habitantes da aldeia Muu estavam reunidos. O ancião Manfredo Mocho tinha acabado de fazer um discurso.

"O quê? Como é que não podem fazer nada?" perguntou Vanda, irritada.

"É perigoso. O Tomás Touro é um conhecido vilão. Se nos opusermos a ele, vamos ter problemas." disse Manfredo.

"E a minha mãe? Ninguém se preocupa com ela?"perguntou Vanda, olhando à sua volta para os outros habitantes. "Estão todos com os corninhos a abanar de medo e não fazem nada!"

"Se queres tanto salvá-la, vai lá tu." respondeu Barnabé Bode, que era o dono da mercearia da aldeia.

"Pois é o que eu vou fazer! Não me chame eu Vanda Vanessa Vaca se não salvar a minha mãe."

O gato Gabriel, um gato de pêlo negro com algumas listas cinzentas deu um passo em frente. Ele e Vanda eram amigos desde pequenos.

"Eu vou contigo, Vanda. Vamos lá salvar a tua mãe do Tomás Touro."

"Vais é morrer se o enfrentares." disse Barnabé Bode.

"Eu tenho sete vidas. Não vou falhar a salvar a Mimosa Vaca." disse Gabriel.

"Obrigada Gabriel." agradeceu Vanda, sorrindo. "Ainda bem que pelo menos posso contar contigo."

"Claro. Até já estou farto desta aldeia. É muito aborrecida, por isso vamos lá sair daqui e salvar a tua mãe."

"Vocês ainda se vão arrepender. O castelo do Tomás Touro ainda é bastante longe. Terão de atravessar as Planícies Verdes, a Floresta Sombria e a Montanha Enevoada para lá chegarem." disse Manfredo.

"Eles que vão. A ver se ficam por lá. Não fazem falta nenhuma." disse Patrícia Porca que não gostava nada da Vanda, nem da sua mãe.

"Cala-se Patrícia! Você é uma estúpida e uma grande porca!" gritou Vanda.

"Isso sei eu. Sou uma grande porca e com muito gosto."

"Estúpida." murmurou Vanda.

No dia seguinte, Vanda e Gabriel estavam prontos para partir. Os outros habitantes da aldeia não se foram despedir deles.

"Aqueles estúpidos nem vieram dizer adeus. Nem os meus pais. Ah, mas quando voltarmos, se voltarmos, eu vou dizer a toda a gente que a minha mãe anda metida com o Carlos Cão, o padeiro." disse Gabriel.

"Credo, um cão e uma gata? Isso não pode dar coisa boa. Bem, vamos embora."

"Oh Vanda, olha que tu estás muito gira, com esse uniforme de exploração. Mas era preciso trazeres tanta roupa?"

"Claro, pensas que eu sou como as outras vacas que andam para aí com as tetas à mostra? Eu sou uma vaca de respeito."

"Acho muito bem. Vamos lá então salvar a tua mãe."

"Vamos. Mãezinha, vou salvar-te e impedir que o Tomás Touro case contigo."

De seguida, cada um com uma mochila às costas, o Gabriel e a Vanda partiram na sua jornada.

Vanda e Gabriel caminharam durante dois dias, parando ocasionalmente na beira de um rio para se refrescarem. Para Vanda, estava tudo a ser mais fácil.

"Raios partam, quer dizer, eu tenho de procurar comida enquanto tu basta baixares-te e comeres erva." resmungou Gabriel.

"Ora, come erva também."

"Achas que eu sou algum gato vegetariano ou quê? Eu quero é carne! Tenho de ver se apanho alguns ratos e lhes dou uma trinca."

"Isso é um horror." disse Vanda, abanando a cabeça e os cornos. "Matar outros animais... sinceramente..."

"Ora, eu tenho de comer. Tu também matas formigas."

"Eu?"

"Claro. És uma vaca e um bocado pró gorda, por isso de certeza que já pisaste muitas formigas."

De seguida, Vanda ficou vermelha de fúria por Gabriel a ter chamado gorda e deu uma patada a Gabriel, que foi atirado contra uma árvore e perdeu os sentidos por uns minutos.

No dia seguinte, os dois continuaram a caminhar, entrando agora nas Planícies Verdes, que eram basicamente umas grandes planícies verdes, com algumas árvores e alguns rios.

Andaram durante mais dois dias. Gabriel já estava a ficar cansado e Vanda também.

"Bolas, é que a tua mãe não podia ter sido raptada pelo Malvino Marmota, que vive logo ao lado da aldeia Muu." queixou-se Gabriel. "Tinha logo de ser raptada por um vilão que vive super longe."

"Ora, pára de te queixares. Vieste comigo porque quiseste. Se quiseres, volta para trás."

"Nem pensar. Também não te posso deixar sozinha. Depois ainda eras atacada ou algo assim. É mais seguro ir-mos os dois."

Vanda ficou mais contente, porque ao menos Gabriel preocupava-se com ela. Era um verdadeiro amigo. Eles continuaram a caminhar, até que começaram a ouvir gritos. Correram na direcção dos gritos e viram que, em cima de uma árvore, estava um porco e por baixo da árvore estava uma raposa, tentando subir a árvore.

"Deixa-me em paz!" gritou o porco, amedrontado.

"Não deixo. Vais dar uma boa refeição." disse a raposa, continuando a tentar subir a árvore.

Gabriel e Vanda aproximaram-se a correr.

"Ei! Pára!" gritou Vanda. A raposa olhou para os dois recém chegados. "Deixa esse pobre porco em paz."

"Ah, dois chatos." disse a raposa, aborrecida. "Hum, se bem que a vaca é capaz de dar uns bons bifes. Carne de vaca e carne de porco... deve ser o meu dia de sorte!"

"Ei, nem penses em atacar-nos." disse Gabriel, dando um passo em frente. "Eu sou o temível Gabriel e esta é a minha amiga, a vaca Vanda. Não vamos deixar que continues com os teus actos de malvadez."

"Ai sim? Pois eu sou a Rita Raposa e vou acabar com vocês!"

Rita começou a correr na direcção de Vanda e Gabriel, que fugiram um para cada lado. Rita foi atrás de Vanda.

"Anda cá, vaca!"

Vanda virou-se e destapou as tetas.

"Isso querias tu. Jacto de Leite!"

Um jacto de leite irrompeu das tetas de Vanda e acertou na raposa Rita, atirando-a ao chão. Enquanto ela se tentava levantar, Gabriel soltou sobre ela e usou as suas garras para atacar a cara de Rita, que gritou com dores.

"Ai! Malvados. Vão pagar por isto!" gritou ela, saindo dali a correr.

Vanda e Gabriel aproximaram-se da árvore, onde o pequeno porco ainda estava.

"Podes descer. Não te vamos fazer mal." disse Vanda.

"Se bem que uma carninha de porco não fazia mal nenhum... quero mesmo comer carne..." murmurou Gabriel, mas Vanda não o ouviu.

Apesar de hesitar durante uns segundos, o porco acabou por descer da árvore.

"Vocês salvaram-me." disse ele. "Obrigado."

"De nada. Como te chamas?" perguntou Vanda.

"Eu chamo-me Pedro. Pedro Porco."

"Muito prazer. Eu sou a Vanda e este é o meu amigo Gabriel."

"O que andam por aqui a fazer? Nunca vos vi antes." disse Pedro.

"Estamos de viagem para o castelo do Tomás Touro, para salvar a minha mãe, que foi raptada." respondeu Vanda.

"A sério? Isso é entusiasmante... e perigoso. Já estou cheio de medo, só de pensar." disse Pedro, tremendo.

"Que porco mais medricas." disse Gabriel, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Bem... é difícil ir nessa viagem, mas eu aqui sozinho também estou em perigo... posso ir com vocês?"

"Tu queres vir connosco?" perguntaram Vanda e Gabriel ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim. Vamos todos. Eu de qualquer maneira não tenho casa e andava por aqui sozinho. É mais seguro estar com outras pessoas do que sozinho. Levam-me convosco?"

"Por mim, tudo bem." disse Vanda.

"Está bem. Se morreres de medo, sempre te posso assar e comer." disse Gabriel.

Pedro soltou um gritinho e Vanda deu um encontrão a Gabriel, que se calou. De seguida, o grupinho, agora com Pedro, seguiu viagem.

O grupinho continuou a sua viagem. Pelo caminho, voltaram a encontrar a raposa Rita, que continuava furiosa e tinha andado a segui-los.

"Agora é que vão mesmo morrer!" gritou ela, saltando de uns arbustos e caindo em cima do Gabriel, tentando mordê-lo.

"Credo! Socorro!" gritou Pedro, alarmado, correndo de um lado para o outro. "A raposa vai matar o gato!"

"Sai de cima dele, estúpida!" gritou Vanda. "Cornada de Vaca!"

Vanda arremessou contra Rita, que foi atirada no ar e bateu contra uma árvore, desmaiando.

"Obrigado." agradeceu Gabriel, levantando-se. "Aquela raposa é maluca."

"Vamos mas é seguir viagem enquanto ela está desmaiada." disse Vanda. "Pedro, pára de correr feito parvo! A raposa já desmaiou. Anda."

Pedro acalmou-se e seguiu os outros dois, apesar de olhar para trás uma última vez. As horas foram passando e os companheiros continuaram a caminhar.

"Então Pedro, não tens uma casa? Não tens família?" perguntou Vanda, curiosa.

"Ter até tenho, mas eles não querem saber de mim." respondeu Pedro tristemente.

"Expulsaram-te de casa ou algo assim?" perguntou Gabriel.

"Mais ou menos. Eu tenho dois irmãos. Há uns meses, os nossos pais disseram que era altura de seguir-mos as nossas vidas e construirmos as nossas casas."

"E?"

"E pronto, eu trabalhei... um pouco e construiu uma casa, mas era de palha e houve uma ventania e deito-a abaixo. Ainda pedi abrigo aos meus irmãos, mas eles não me deram abrigo... bolas, nem toda a gente tem jeito para fazer casas de madeira ou tijolo como os meus irmãos fizeram!" exclamou Pedro, zangado.

"Coitadinho." disse Vanda, abanando a cabeça.

"Eu sei como é que isso é. O problema dos irmãos." disse Gabriel. "Os meus pais acham que o meu irmão é muito melhor que eu, só porque ele usa umas botas. Como se isso interessasse para alguma coisa..."

Depois de mais dois dias a andaram, eles avistaram a aldeia Mée, de que apenas tinham ouvido falar quando ainda estavam na aldeia Muu.

"Temos de parar ali." disse Gabriel. "Quero ter uma boa noite de sono deitado numa boa almofada fofa e quero um bom pedaço de carne."

"Gabriel, não temos tempo a perder." disse Vanda. "A minha mãe pode estar, neste momento, a ser obrigada a casar com o Tomás Touro."

"Eu sei, mas preciso de descansar. Ou é isso ou dou uma dentada no porco. Preciso de carne!"

Pedro encolheu-se e escondeu-se atrás de Vanda. Ela suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Está bem. Esta noite vamos ficar na aldeia Mée."

Os três companheiros seguiram o seu caminho e minutos depois entraram na aldeia Mée. A aldeia estava agitada. Chegando a meio da aldeia, os três companheiros viram uma grande passerelle. Vanda virou-se para uma ovelha velha que estava ali perto.

"Desculpe, mas o que se passa aqui?" perguntou Vanda.

"É o desfile anual da aldeia Mée. Um desfile de moda, onde as mais belas jovens desfilam e a mais bonita é coroada." respondeu a ovelha velha. "Ah, vai começar!"

Os três companheiros ficaram a olhar para a passerelle. Várias jovens começaram a desfilar. Primeiro foi uma pequena porca com um laço cor-de-rosa, depois uma cadela de pêlo negro, depois uma ratinha com cara de parva, depois uma formiga que praticamente ninguém conseguiu ver e a seguinte jovem foi uma pata.

A pata, de nome Patareca Pata, tinha as penas todas brancas e uns pequenos óculos por cima do bico. Estava vestida com um vestido rosa pálido. Começou a caminhar pela passerelle.

"É pá, naquela pata é que eu dava uma trinca." disse o Gabriel, levando de seguida um encontrão da Vanda para o calar.

Patareca caminhava alegremente, parecendo confiante. Isto é, até tropeçar na borda do vestido, começando a cambalear para a frente, pisando a formiga e depois caindo em cima do público, onde ainda magoou um pequeno pinto. Quando se tentou levantar, tropeçou novamente, caiu contra uma tábua da passerelle e a passerelle desmontou-se como um castelo de cartas.

"Ups..." disse Patareca, olhando para aquela confusão.

Todos os habitantes da aldeia e as outras concorrentes olharam furiosos para Patareca.

"És mesmo uma desajeitada!" gritou uma cabra.

"Olha para isto, que deu tanto trabalho para fazer!" gritou o chefe da aldeia, um cão bastante grande.

"Esta pata é mesmo estúpida." disse um periquito, irritado.

"Desculpem, não foi por querer." disse Patareca.

"És uma parva! Estragas sempre tudo!" gritou uma cadela.

"Não vales nada. Olha, quase mataste a pobre da formiga." disse uma centopeia.

Patareca começou a ouvir gritos de todos os habitantes e desatou a chorar.

"Coitada..." murmurou Pedro.

"Ei! Parem de gritar com ela!" exclamou Vanda, avançando. "Ela não fez de propósito."

"Não te metas, vaca!" exclamou o chefe da aldeia. "Senão, arranjas problemas."

"Ai é? Pois bem, você é que vai ter problemas." disse Vanda, furiosa.

Gabriel pôs-se ao seu lado, enquanto os aldeões pareciam estar a preparar-se para lutar com eles. Pedro começou a tremer por todos os lados, com medo que os aldeões fossem bater nos seus amigos e nele próprio. Depois, teve uma ideia.

"Fujam! Vêem aí os lobos malvados. Fujam depressa!" gritou ele.

Segundos depois, os aldeões começaram a gritar, assustados e saíram dali a correr, deixando Patareca, Vanda e Gabriel para trás com Pedro.

"Temos de sair daqui. Vêm aí os lobos." disse Patareca.

"Foi uma mentira. Não vêem aí lobos nenhuns. Só gritei isso para dispersar os aldeões." explicou Pedro.

"Ena, estás a ficar mais esperto, porco." disse Gabriel, sorrindo.

"Vocês iam metendo-se em confusões por minha causa." disse Patareca. "É melhor irem embora, antes que haja problemas. Eu só trago azar..."

"Ora, não digas isso. O que aconteceu foi um acidente." disse Vanda.

"Eu até achei engraçado." reforçou Gabriel.

"Eu acho que me vou embora da aldeia. Eles estão todos fartos de mim..."

Patareca começou a afastar-se, mas Vanda foi atrás dela.

"Ei, se te vais embora, vais para onde?" perguntou ela.

"Não sei... logo se vê."

"Queres vir connosco?"

"Para onde?"

"Vamos salvar a minha mãe, que foi raptada por um touro malvado." explicou Vanda.

"Isso parece perigoso."

"Pois... se calhar é demasiado perigoso para ires connosco."

"Não. Eu quero ir! De qualquer maneira, eu já sou tão desastrada e tenho tanto azar que não vai haver diferença se for de encontro contra o perigo. Eu já sou um perigo para mim própria."

Vanda, Gabriel e Pedro, agora com Patareca com eles, acabaram por sair da aldeia e dormirem debaixo de uns carvalhos.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. Vanda e Gabriel, agora também com Pedro e Patareca, começaram a sua jornada para salvarem a mãe de Vanda, que foi raptada. O que se passará com eles a seguir? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Batalha na Floresta Sombria

**Capítulo 2: Batalha na Floresta Sombria**

No dia seguinte, levantaram-se cedo e começaram a caminhar.

"Bolas, afinal não comi carne nenhuma..." queixou-se Gabriel.

"Paciência. Temos de continuar, senão pela altura que chegarmos ao castelo do Tomás Touro, já eles estão casados e em lua-de-mel." disse Vanda.

"Não exageres." disse Gabriel. "Então, raptaram a tua mãe num dia e no outro partimos logo para a salvar. Se o Tomás Touro a raptou, ainda deve estar a fazer o seu caminho para o castelo. Ainda há-de demorar alguns dias a lá chegar."

"Pois, mas ele é mais rápido que nós e tem um avanço. Se bem que a minha mãe não deve estar a facilitar as coisas. Espero que lhe dê umas cornadas."

O grupinho continuou a andar durante todo o dia e à noite pararam e sentaram-se perto de umas árvores.

"Então Patareca, acabámos por não te perguntar uma coisa. Não deixaste a tua família para trás ao vires connosco?" perguntou Vanda.

"Eu não tenho família. A minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois de eu nascer. Caiu-lhe um vaso de flores na cabeça. Coitada, era azarada como eu." disse Patareca. "E pronto, eu fui criada pelo Marcelino Mocho, que é o bibliotecário da aldeia. Nunca conheci o meu pai, nem sei quem ele é."

"Coitada de ti." disse Vanda. "Bem... eu também nunca conheci o meu pai, mas tenho a minha mãe ou pelo menos tinha, até ela ser raptada, mas vou salvá-la!"

"Os meus pais só gostam do meu irmão mais velho." disse Gabriel. "E a minha mãe nem ama o meu pai e anda a trai-lo com o cão padeiro."

"Os meus pais são uns porcos. Ah, quer dizer, porcos e badalhocos. Expulsaram-me a mim e aos meus irmãos de casa. Enfim, parece que todos temos pais problemáticos." disse Pedro.

"Ou que não conhecemos." disse Patareca. "Mas pronto, o Marcelino Mocho agora não estava na aldeia. Tenho pena de não me ter despedido dele. Quando voltar vai ficar desapontado por eu não estar lá, mas foi melhor assim."

Nesse momento, eles ouviram o barulho de folhas a serem pisadas e levantaram-se. Não demorou muito para a raposa Rita aparecer, acompanhada de um grande morcego.

"Aha! Apanhei-vos!" gritou a raposa, contente. "Agora é que vos vou matar. Agora tenho um aliado, o Malaquias Morcego. Malaquias, vamos a eles!"

"Está bem." concordou Malaquias, voando na direcção do grupo, com Rita a correr a seu lado.

"Pessoal, atacar!" gritou Gabriel.

Gabriel saltou e atirou-se contra o morcego. Pedro começou a tremer e Vanda pôs-se frente a frente com a raposa Rita.

"Vais morrer, vaca. E eu vou comer uns bifes!"

A raposa aproximou-se, mas Vanda desviou-se.

"Toma lá! Lambidela de Vaca!"

Rita ficou atordoada com a lambidela e no momento seguinte levou com um ovo na cabeça, atirado por Patareca.

"Toma lá!" gritou ela, desta vez atirando uma pedra.

Rita levou com a pedra na cabeça e guinchou, saindo dali a correr.

"Eu volto!" gritou ela.

Gabriel tinha ferido o morcego Malaquias numa asa e quando o morcego viu Rita a fugir, apressou-se a voar atrás dela, o mais rapidamente que pôde.

"Bolas, aquela raposa é chata." disse Vanda, zangada. "Não nos deixa em paz."

"Mas nós vencemo-la sempre." disse Gabriel, contente.

Depois, o grupo voltou a deitar-se e, já sem a raposa e o morcego por perto, adormeceram.

O grupinho continuou a sua viagem no dia seguinte. Um dia e meio depois, começaram a avistar a Floresta Sombria ao longe. Quase ao final do dia, chegaram à orla da floresta.

Ali erguia-se uma casa de tamanho médio, que tinha uma grande tabuleta por cima da porta, que dizia, Estalagem das Manas Galinhas.

"Já está a ficar escuro. Não nos vamos aventurar na floresta agora, pois não?" perguntou Pedro, tremendo.

"Ele tem razão." concordou Gabriel. "Esta estalagem parece convidativa. Devíamos passar aqui a noite."

"Vocês só pensam em descansar. Temos de andar rapidamente para chegarmos ao castelo do Tomás Touro. Não há tempo para descansos." disse Vanda, zangada.

"Desculpem lá, mas se a tua mãe foi raptada e, apesar de se saber que o Tomás Touro tem um castelo longe daqui, como é que podem ter a certeza de que ele foi para o castelo?" perguntou Patareca. "Ele pode muito bem ter ido para outro lugar qualquer."

Os outros ficaram silenciosos, sem saber o que responder. Vanda abanou a cabeça.

"Tu... tens razão... não tinha pensado nisso, mas ele pode muito bem ter ido para outro lugar e, nesse caso, a nossa viagem será em vão e eu não conseguirei salvar a minha mãe."

Vanda ficou subitamente desanimada. Gabriel aproximou-se dela.

"Ei, não fiques assim. Tenho a certeza de que a tua mãe foi levada para o castelo. Vamos encontrá-la e salvá-la. Acredita que sim." disse ele.

Vanda olhou para o amigo e acenou afirmativamente, mas mesmo assim ainda sem grande entusiasmo. Pedro não sabia o que dizer.

"Bem, olhem, se está aqui esta estalagem e o Tomás Touro, se foi para o castelo, teve de passar por aqui. Talvez na estalagem nos consigam informar se os viram a passar por aqui." disse Patareca.

Vanda pareceu subitamente mais animada.

"Tens razão! Vamos perguntar e ficamos logo a saber. Patareca, és um génio!"

"Ora, não é nada de especial. Apenas pensei nas coisas mais lógicas. Se bem que, tendo eu sido criada por um mocho bibliotecário, tenho uma certa dose de inteligência forçada em mim."

"Vamos lá entrar na estalagem." disse Vanda.

Os quatro amigos caminharam para dentro da estalagem, que era um espaço acolhedor, quase totalmente feito de madeira. Os quatro dirigiram-se a um balcão, onde uma galinha de penas brancas e castanhas estava a escrever num papel.

"Boa noite." disse Vanda.

A galinha tirou os olhos do papel e sorriu-lhes.

"Boa noite. Não estava à espera de mais hóspedes para hoje, mas ainda bem que apareceram." disse ela, sorrindo. "Eu sou a Guiomar Galinha. Eu e a minha irmã Gustava somos as donas da estalagem. Somos as manas galinhas. Gostam da estalagem? É acolhedora, não é? Fui eu que a decorei. A minha irmã queria as coisas de maneira diferente, mas eu impus-me. É que ela é muito mandona. Lá por ser mais velha que eu, não quer dizer que tenha sempre razão. Bem, eu também já não vou para nova, mas por isso mesmo tenho de me impor. E sabem, hoje até escolheram uma boa noite para passar aqui. Fiz bolinhos de centeio que estão uma maravilha."

Os quatro amigos entreolharam-se, vendo que Guiomar parecia nunca mais se querer calar.

"Er, desculpe, nós ainda não temos bem a certeza se vamos passar aqui a noite." disse Vanda, interrompendo o monólogo da galinha Guiomar. "Precisávamos de uma informação."

"Uma informação? Ah, claro. Eu sei muitas coisas. Sempre fui muito curiosa. Podem perguntar-me a vida de toda a gente da aldeia Mée, que fica apenas a uns dias de distância e eu sei tudo. Ah, o chefe da aldeia, por exemplo, é um parvalhão. Não gosto nada dele. Sabem que ele quis namorar com a minha irmã Gustava? Claro que ela não quis nada com ele. Também era só o que faltava... e depois há lá uma ovelha chamada Ofélia que é do pior. Está sempre a dizer mentiras. No outro dia disse que eu tinha roubado um saco de milho no mercado. Onde já se viu? Eu a roubar? Sou muito honesta e trabalhadora. Claro que eu me ofendi e dei-lhe logo com um murro nas trombas para ela aprender."

"Claro, claro." disse Vanda, tentando interromper o discurso novamente. "Desculpe, viu passar por aqui uma vaca e um touro ultimamente?"

"Uma vaca e um touro? Hum... uma vaca e um touro. Ah! Vim sim! Foi há dois dias... não, três dias. Passaram por aqui há três dias. Lembro-me bem porque foi no dia em que discuti com a minha irmã sobre flores. Ela diz que as rosas são melhores, mas eu gosto mais de margaridas. Se bem que as rosas vermelhas têm o seu charme. Ai, gostava muito que me dessem um ramo de rosas vermelhas. É muito romântico."

"Pois, claro, mas diga-me, para onde é que foram a vaca e o touro?" perguntou Vanda.

"Ah, foram pela floresta. Mas não eram só eles. Vinham acompanhados por alguns bois de aspecto duvidoso. E a coitada da Vaca parecia não estar muito feliz. Eu vi-os só da janela do primeiro andar. Não me viram a mim."

"Bem, pelo menos estamos na pista certa." disse Vanda, mais animada. "E só têm uns dias de avanço."

"Mas olhem lá, porque é que vocês estão interessados em saberem para onde foram a vaca, o touro e os outros bois todos?" perguntou Guiomar, curiosa.

Vanda explicou a situação. Guiomar, que apesar de gostar muito de falar, também gostava de saber tudo, ouviu atentamente a história de Vanda.

"Ah, que aventura! Partires em busca da tua mãe, que foi raptada pelo Tomás Touro. Claro que eu já tinha ouvido falar dele. Quem não tinha, não é? Mas nunca o tinha visto. Coitada da tua mãe, assim raptada e que vai ser forçada a casar. Tens mesmo de a salvar." disse Guiomar, acenando afirmativamente.

"Eu sei. Obrigada pela informação. Pessoal, vamos embora." disse Vanda, virando-se para os outros.

"Esperem. Então, vocês vão meter-se na floresta agora? Está a ficar bastante escuro. E além disso, vocês conhecem a floresta?"

"Não, não conhecemos." respondeu Gabriel.

"Então é melhor ficarem a passar aqui a noite. Depois, amanhã de manhã partem então. É mais seguro, podem ter a certeza. A floresta não se chama Floresta Sombria por ser fácil andar por lá, podem ter a certeza."

Nesse momento, a galinha irmã da Guiomar, Gustava, apareceu.

"Boa noite. Então, vieram para passar aqui a noite? A minha irmã já vos deu as chaves dos quartos ou pôs-se a tagarelar como sempre?" perguntou Gustava.

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui. Temos pouco dinheiro. Dormimos na rua." disse Vanda.

"Não! Claro que não. Não dormem nada na rua. Podem ficar aqui. Olhem, deixo-vos passar aqui a noite de graça. Não têm de pagar nada." disse Guiomar.

"Ei! Mas tu estás maluca, Guiomar?" perguntou Gustava, zangada. "Eles não podem ficar de graça. Assim vamos à falência!"

"É só por uma noite. E eles já viajaram muito, coitadinhos. Precisam de uma boa noite de sono."

"Quero lá saber. Se ficarem cá, têm de pagar."

"Ora, está calada Gustava!" exclamou Guiomar, irritada. "A estalagem também é minha e eu posso convidá-los a passarem cá a noite. Tu és sempre tão azeda, por isso é que ninguém te quer. Coitada aqui da vaquinha, que anda à procura da sua mãe, que foi raptada pelo Tomás Touro. E os outros andam a ajudá-la. O mínimo que podemos fazer é ser boazinhas para eles e dar-lhes alojamento por uma noite."

Gustava bufou de raiva e saiu dali sem dizer nada. Guiomar sorriu aos quatro companheiros.

"Ela é sempre assim, mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, não é uma má galinha. Bem, vou dar-vos as chaves dos quartos para se instalarem. Depois podem descer que eu preparo-vos alguma coisa para comer." disse Guiomar, sorrindo.

"Obrigado." responderam todos em coro, recebendo duas chaves de Guiomar.

Os quatro amigos subiram umas escadas para o primeiro andar da estalagem. Vanda e Patareca entraram num quarto e Pedro e Gabriel entraram noutro. Vanda pousou a sua mochila no chão e suspirou.

"Aquela galinha foi muito simpática." disse Patareca, sentando-se em cima de uma das duas camas que havia no quarto. "Deixar-nos ficar de graça e ainda nos ir preparar uma refeição."

"Pois é. Pronto, vamos descansar aqui esta noite, mas amanhã temos de partir bem cedo. Não podemos deixar que o Tomás Touro tenha muito avanço."

Patareca acenou afirmativamente, desequilibrou-se e caiu da cama abaixo. Vanda correu para ela.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Vanda.

"Estou. Ai, eu é que sou muito azarenta e desastrada." respondeu Patareca, levantando-se. "Qualquer dia ainda me engasgo a comer uma ervilha e morro."

No quarto de Pedro e Gabriel, os dois já tinham deixado as suas coisas nos lugares.

"Estou cheio de fome." disse Gabriel. "Espero que o jantar seja carne, senão ainda te dou uma mordidela na orelha. Preciso mesmo de comer carne."

Pedro começou a tremer e Gabriel riu-se.

"Estava a brincar. Não vou morder-te, obviamente. Anda lá embora."

Pedro suspirou de alívio e ele e Gabriel saíram do quarto.

Quando o grupinho desceu para jantar, entraram numa sala com várias mesas e sentaram-se. Já havia alguns hóspedes lá sentados, à espera da comida. Gustava apareceu e começou a servir os outros hóspedes. Guiomar apareceu de seguida e pousou uma grande tigela com sopa à frente dos quatros amigos.

"Aqui está. Sopinha faz sempre bem." disse Guiomar, sorrindo.

"Oh, sopa... e eu que queria carne..." disse Gabriel, desanimado.

"A sopa tem pedacinhos de carne burro. É boa. Só não digam nada ao burro que está sentado na mesa ali do fundo, porque está a comer carne dos animais da sua espécie."

Enquanto Patareca, Vanda e Pedro pareciam um pouco hesitantes em comer sopa com carne de burro, Gabriel serviu-se logo e repetiu três vezes.

Depois foram deitar-se. No dia seguinte, teriam de continuar a sua viagem, entrando pela Floresta Sombria.

Quando os quatro amigos se levantaram na manhã seguinte, Guiomar serviu-lhes o pequeno-almoço.

"Comam tudo para terem forças para a viagem." disse ela, abanando a crista.

"Obrigada por tudo, dona Guiomar." agradeceu Patareca.

"Não me chames dona que me faz sentir velha. Eu ainda estou aqui para as curvas. No outro dia até recebi um elogio de um hóspede. Era um galo muito bem parecido, com pinta de rico. Mas pronto, eu não posso pensar em casar-me agora e deixar para aqui a Gustava sozinha para sempre."

Guiomar continuou a falar sem parar até ao final da refeição. Entretanto, Gustava apareceu, continuando aborrecida.

"Então, já estão de partida ou quê?" perguntou ela.

"Não apresses os jovens, Gustava." disse Guiomar, zangada. "Tu és pior que uma ameixa podre a secar ao sol."

"Guiomar, eu exijo respeito! Sou a tua irmã mais velha."

"Isso sei eu, minha galinha chata. Agora deixa-nos mas é em paz."

Patareca, que estava a acabar de dar uma última trinca num pão, engasgou-se e caiu ao chão, começando a sufocar.

"Ai credo! A Patareca está a morrer!" gritou Pedro, em pânico. "Façam alguma coisa!"

Gabriel aproximou-se e saltou para cima de Patareca, que cuspiu o bocado de pão.

"Ufa, foi por pouco." disse Vanda, aliviada. "Estás bem, Patareca?"

Gabriel ajudou Patareca a levantar-se.

"Estou. Obrigada Gabriel, salvaste-me a vida. És o meu herói." disse ela, respirando de alivio e sorrindo.

"Estás a ver, são heróis e bem feitores." disse Guiomar, virando-se para Gustava. "E não sabem o caminho pela floresta, por isso eu vou com eles."

"O quê?" perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou ser a vossa guia na floresta. Depois de chegarmos ao outro lado, vocês seguem o vosso caminho e eu volto aqui à estalagem." explicou Guiomar.

"Não podemos fazer isso, minha doidivanas! E quem é que me ajuda com os hóspedes? Não consigo fazer tudo sozinha." queixou-se Gustava.

"Calma. Eu ligo à nossa prima Guilhermina para te vir ajudar. Vá lá Gustava, estes miúdos já passaram por alguns dissabores e querem salvar a mãe da Vanda."

Guiomar explicou à irmã sobre a missão de Vanda e dos outros.

"Hum, estou a ver... está bem, vai lá com eles." disse Gustava, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas cuidado. Não me morras por lá, porque os funerais estão muito caros."

E assim, uma hora depois, Vanda, Gabriel, Pedro, Patareca e Guiomar estavam prontos a partir para a Floresta Sombria.

"Tenham cuidado. E não se metam em confusões!" gritou Gustava, ao vê-los afastarem-se.

O grupo entrou na Floresta Sombria e Guiomar levou-os até um trilho.

"Agora vamos seguir o trilho. Há vários por aqui, mas muitos fazem com que se ande em círculos. Como eu conheço bem a floresta, decidi oferecer-me para vos ajudar." explicou Guiomar.

"Obrigada. Foste muito simpática." disse Vanda. "Temos de nos apressar para salvar a minha mãe."

"Vamos chegar a tempo." disse Gabriel, confiante. "Ou então pronto, se chegarmos tarde, pode ser que ainda sobre um pedaço de bolo de noiva para nós."

Vanda lançou-lhe um olhar gelado e Gabriel calou-se.

Não muito longe dali, a raposa Rita e o morcego Malaquias entraram na floresta e não vinham sozinhos. Com eles vinha a raposa Raimunda, uma raposa velhota, mãe da Rita e que tinha uma pala no olho direito.

"Parece impossível, seres vencida por uma vaca, um gato, um porco e uma pata." disse Raimunda, abanando a cabeça. "És uma parvalhona, Rita. És a raposa negra de família!"

"Mãezinha, eles é que são maus..."

"Tu é que devias ser má, cabeça de alho chocho. Mas pronto, eu vou ajudar-te a vingares-te. Mas depois disso, vamos voltar para casa e tu vais casar, que já está na altura."

"Tenho mesmo de casar com o Malaquias?" perguntou Rita, duvidosa.

"Vamos ser muito felizes." disse Malaquias.

"Pois, deve ser. Ainda vou ter de aprender a dormir de cabeça para baixo..."

"Pára de te queixares." resmungou Raimunda. "Mais azar tive eu, que o meu primeiro marido era um texugo e cheirava muito mal. Depois casei com um pintassilgo e comi-o e depois casei com o teu pai e ele fugiu com aquela codorniz toda empertigada..."

"Não vale a pena estares a pensar no passado, mãe. Pensa no futuro. Vamos matar aqueles quatro e comemos todos menos o gato. Vai ser um banquete!"

Mais animados, o grupo de vilões seguiu o seu caminho, para encontrarem e matarem os heróis.

O grupinho dos heróis continuou o seu caminho pelos trilhos. Guiomar conhecia bem a floresta e guiava-os sem hesitar, além de que não parava de falar.

"E depois eu disse-lhe, Zé Galo, lá por tu estares aí a dizer que eu gosto de ti, não quer dizer que seja verdade. Vai mas é chatear outra, seu galo empinado!" exclamou Guiomar, gesticulando. "E foi nessa altura que ele veio na minha direcção, zangado e eu lhe dei um murro na crista. Pensei que ele me ia bater. Nunca cheguei a saber se ia tentar bater-me ou não, mas não lhe dei oportunidade."

"Que história tão... pouco romântica, mas eu gostei na mesma." disse Patareca, com ar sonhador, acabando por tropeçar numa raiz de uma árvore e cair no chão.

Os outros ajudaram-na a levantar-se e seguiram caminho.

"Sabem, temos de ter cuidado, porque a floresta é o território do temível Cícero." disse a Guiomar.

"Quem é esse tal Cícero?" perguntou Vanda, curiosa.

"É um rufia da pior espécie, que controla a floresta. Mas não deve haver perigo, a não ser que causemos problemas na floresta. Sabem, não conheço ninguém que alguma vez tenha visto o Cícero. Isto porque, diz-se que quem o viu, nunca mais voltou para contar como ele era."

Pedro engoliu em seco e estremeceu.

"Ai credo, não quero morrer e ser comido ou transformado em bacon..." murmurou Pedro.

"Connosco todos juntos, não vai haver problema, tenho a certeza." disse Gabriel, confiante.

O grupo continuou a caminhar. Chegaram perto de um dos rios que passava pela floresta, quando de repente, das árvores surgiu o morcego Malaquias e saltou para cima da Patareca, que caiu no chão. A raposa Rita e a sua mãe Raimunda apareceram logo depois, de garras prontas para atacar.

"Cuidado pessoal, eles querem matar-nos!" gritou Vanda.

Gabriel saltou logo na direcção do morcego Malaquias e começou a atacá-lo com as garras, para que ele deixasse Patareca em paz. Pedro começou a correr, enquanto a raposa Rita ia atrás dele.

A velha raposa Raimunda encarou Guiomar e Vanda.

"Vocês humilharam a minha filha. Está bem que ela é um bocado estúpida e burra, mas não a deviam ter humilhado. Agora vão morrer!"

Raimunda atirou-se para a frente, disposta a matar Vanda e Guiomar, mas elas saltaram para o lado. Guiomar baixou-se e gritou.

"Agora vais ver, raposa malvada! Ovo Míssil!"

Guiomar gemeu um pouco e de seguida um ovo saiu a alta velocidade do seu rabo, indo acertar na cara de Raimunda, que ficou atarantada. Vanda aproximou-se a correr.

"Toma lá! Cornada de Vaca!"

Vanda acertou com toda a força em Raimunda, que foi projectada pelo ar e embateu contra uma árvore, ficando estendida no chão.

O morcego Malaquias afastou-se de Patareca quando Gabriel lhe rasgou uma das asas com as garras.

"Vais ver! Garra de Gato!"

"Ultra Som!"

Malaquias emitiu umas ondas sonoras que deixaram Gabriel atordoado. Quando Marcelo se preparava para atacar, Patareca saltou para a frente de Gabriel, com um ovo na mão.

"Deixa-o o Gabriel em paz!" gritou ela, lançando o ovo na direcção de Malaquias.

Como Patareca não tinha muito boa pontaria, o ovo foi acertar numa árvore. De lá caiu uma colmeia, mesmo em cima de Malaquias, que começou a ser atacado por várias abelhas e saltou para o rio.

Pedro continuou a correr, com a raposa Rita atrás dele.

"Volta aqui, porco!" gritou ela. "Vou dar-te umas dentadas!"

Na atrapalhação da corrida, Pedro tropeçou e caiu. Rita saltou sobre ele, mas de seguida ouviu-se um som e Rita caiu ao lado de Pedro, agarrando o nariz. Uma nuvem de mau cheiro começou a formar-se ali.

"Credo! Seu malcheiroso!" gritou ela, continuando a tapar o nariz.

"Ora, eu sou um porco. É o meu ataque de flatulência." disse Pedro. "Só o uso em casos extremos."

Rita começou a sentir-se mal e saltou também para o rio, para se livrar do cheiro.

Vanda e Guiomar aproximaram-se de Raimunda, que se levantou lentamente.

"Vocês ganharam. São fortes. Eu e a minha filha nunca mais vos vamos incomodar." disse Raimunda. "Adeus."

Raimunda correu para o rio e saltou para lá também. Ela, Rita e Malaquias foram levados pelo rio até um grande lago longe dali. Saíram da água e entreolharam-se.

"Bolas, perdemos." disse Rita, zangada.

"E agora, chega de ires atrás daquele grupo. Eles são fortes e pronto. Agora, vais mas é casar com o Malaquias e teres uma ninhada de raposas com asas."

Contrariada, Rita voltou para a sua casa com a sua mãe Raimunda e o seu noivo Malaquias, que apesar de ferido parecia feliz por finalmente se ir casar com Rita.

O grupo dos heróis decidiu continuar a viagem pela Floresta Sombria.

**E termina aqui o segundo capítulo. O grupo tem um novo membro, Guiomar, a galinha faladora e conseguiram livrar-se finalmente da raposa Rita, do morcego e de Raimunda. Agora a viagem continua pela floresta. Irão os heróis chegar a tempo de impedir o casamento de Mimosa e Tomás Touro? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	3. O Sexto Membro do Grupo

**Capítulo 3: O Sexto Membro do Grupo**

O grupinho caminhou durante algumas horas, até que ouviram um barulho atrás de si. Viraram-se rapidamente, não fosse a raposa Rita ou outro inimigo os tentar atacar. Mas não viram nada.

"Quem está aí?" perguntou Vanda. "Apareça!"

O grupo olhou mais uma vez à sua volta, mas não viram nada, nem ninguém. Mas segundos depois, de uma árvore apareceu um falcão, chamado Frederico.

"Foram vocês que andaram à luta na floresta, não foram?" perguntou ele, voando perto do grupo.

"Fomos." respondeu Vanda.

"Como se atrevem a quebrar o equilíbrio da floresta? Vão pagar por isso!"

Pedro tremeu e escondeu-se atrás de Guiomar.

"Ei! Nós só lutámos para nos defendermos." disse Gabriel, zangado.

"É verdade. Fomos atacados por duas raposas e um morcego. E pronto, a Vanda foi contra a raposa mais velha, depois de eu lhe ter lançado um ovo míssil, que é um ataque meu que é do melhor. E o Pedro usou a sua flatulência na raposa mais nova e..."

"Silêncio!" gritou o falcão, fazendo com que Guiomar interrompesse o seu discurso. "Vocês vão ser levados até à presença do mestre Cícero."

"Ai! Vamos morrer!" gritou Pedro, começando a tremer como varas verdes.

"Bolas, eu bem sabia que tinha imenso azar." murmurou Patareca. "Mas não queria morrer antes de viver um grande amor..."

"Vão acompanhar-me de boa vontade ou terei de os forçar?" perguntou o falcão Frederico.

"Ora, nós somos cinco e tu és só um. Se queres luta, nós vencemos-te e vamos embora." disse Gabriel, confiante.

O falcão emitiu um som e pouco depois, quatro lobos e quatro ratazanas apareceram do meio das árvores.

"Porque é que não consegues manter a tua boca fechada, Gabriel?" perguntou Vanda, irritada. "Pronto, nós vamos com vocês."

O grupo foi escoltado por alguns minutos, até que chegou a uma clareira na floresta. A clareira tinha apenas uma árvore grande no meio.

"Chegámos." anunciou o falcão Frederico.

"Mas não está aqui ninguém." disse Vanda.

"Pois, onde é que está o tal Cícero? É invisível ou quê?" perguntou Guiomar.

"Ele está ali, em cima do tronco da árvore. Façam-lhe uma vénia. Já!" gritou Frederico.

Os cinco companheiros olharam para o tronco da árvore e depois de olharam com bastante atenção viram que lá estava um caracol de casca castanha, mas bastante pequeno.

"O quê? Aquele é o Cícero?" perguntou Guiomar, incrédula.

"Um caracol?" perguntou Pedro, confuso.

Vanda e Gabriel entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

"Ei! Que falta de respeito!" gritou o caracol Cícero.

Apesar de pequeno, tinha uma voz que se ouvia bastante bem.

"Como se atrevem a gozar com o mestre Cícero?" perguntou Frederico, furioso.

"Nós não vamos obedecer a um caracol." disse Patareca. "Não queremos mal a ninguém. Só queremos atravessar a floresta e pronto."

"Agora não atravessam que eu não deixo!" gritou Cícero. "Eu sou um caracol de respeito! Vocês são uns mal-educados e vão pagar por isso. Frederico, prende-os!"

Logo de seguida, Frederico, os lobos e as ratazanas avançaram, para prender os cinco amigos, que saltaram para o lado.

"Deixem-nos em paz! Jacto de Leite!" gritou Vanda, lançando leite contra Frederico, que ficou atordoado.

"Ovo Míssil!" gritou Guiomar e um ovo acertou em cheio na cara de uma ratazana, que cambaleou e caiu no chão.

"Garras de Gato!" gritou Gabriel, atirando-se para cima de um dos lobos.

"Ai credo! Eles são mais que nós." disse Pedro, tremendo.

Patareca olhou para os outros, sem saber o que fazer. Depois pousou o olhar no caracol Cícero que estava ali perto e teve uma ideia. Correu para ele e agarrou-o.

"Larga-me, pata desgraçada!" gritou o caracol, furioso.

"Quietos! Se atacarem, eu esmago o caracol!" gritou Patareca.

De imediato, os lobos, as ratazanas e o falcão pararam.

"Boa Patareca!" exclamou Pedro, aliviado.

"Agora, se não querem que eu mate o caracol, vão-se embora. Já!" gritou Patareca.

Os inimigos hesitaram.

"Vão-se embora, parvalhões! Não quero morrer!" gritou Cícero.

Os lobos, as ratazanas e o falcão Frederico recuaram, desaparecendo pelo arvoredo. Os amigos aproximaram-se.

"Assim é que é Patareca." disse Vanda, sorrindo.

"Agora, para termos a certeza de que não somos atacados antes de sairmos da floresta, tu vens connosco." disse Guiomar.

"Seus parvalhões! Como se atrevem a fazer isto a um caracol importante como eu?" perguntou Cícero, furioso.

"Ei, se nos insultares mais, podes ter a certeza que te piso e vais desta para pior." ameaçou Gabriel.

"Bom, vamos seguir viagem. Patareca, não o deixes fugir." disse Vanda.

"Olhem, é melhor ser outra pessoa a levá-lo. Com o meu azar, ainda o perco ou o mato sem querer." disse Patareca.

E assim, Guiomar pegou no caracol e o grupo continuou o seu caminho.

O grupo passou algumas horas a andar, sempre com o caracol Cícero a reclamar.

"Onde é que já se viu, raptarem-me?" perguntava ele, furioso. "Vocês vão arrepender-se disto!"

"Está mas é calado antes que te atiremos para dentro de uma poça de água e morras afogado." ameaçou Vanda, aborrecida. "Temos de chegar ao fim da floresta rapidamente. Tenho de salvar a minha mãe."

"Salvar a tua mãe, vaca estúpida? Que conversa é essa?" perguntou Cícero, curioso.

Apesar do insulto, Vanda contou a Cícero o que tinha acontecido.

"E vocês vieram este caminho todo para salvarem outra vaca?" perguntou ele.

"Não te atrevas a dizer mal da minha mãe, nem do que estamos a fazer, senão dou cabo de ti!" ameaçou Vanda.

"E eu ajudo-te, Vanda." disse Gabriel.

"Eu não ia dizer mal. Sabem, quando eu ainda era um caracol pequeno..."

Os outros entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

"Estúpidos! Vocês pensam que por serem maiores que eu são grande coisa? Hunf, estava eu a dizer... quando eu era um caracol mais novo, a minha mãe também foi raptada."

"A sério?" perguntou Patareca, curiosa. "E então?"

"Uma lesma enorme raptou-a. Mas eu fui atrás dela. Com a ajuda de um louva-a-deus, um periquito e uma borboleta, conseguimos salvar a minha mãe."

"Isso é interessante." disse Pedro. "Mas olha lá, como é que um caracol pode ser o chefe de lobos e ratazanas? Eles são muito maiores e mais fortes que tu."

"Mas são estúpidos e burros. Até o falcão Frederico é burro. Como eu sou mais esperto que eles, eu é que mando."

"Já não deve faltar muito para chegarmos ao fim da floresta." disse Guiomar.

O grupo continuou a caminhar.

"Ah, sinto falta do tempo em que eu era pequeno e ficava em casa a ver televisão. Adorava ver o Porcoball Z." disse Pedro.

"Eu gostava mais de ver o Dartagato." disse Gabriel. "Era muito interessante. O Dartagato e os três gatosteiros."

"Eu gostava era de ver a Sailor Múu. Adorava aquelas perucas falsas de cabelo loiro e ataques e mini-saias." disse Vanda.

"Pois eu gostava de ver os Patomons. Eram tão giros. Patomon patovului para Grandepatomon ou para Muitofortepatomon." disse Patareca.

"Eu ainda sou do tempo da abelha Laya. Aquilo sim, eram desenhos animados. E também gostava de ver a galinha Galinheidi, que vivia nas montanhas com o avô." disse Guiomar.

"Eu nunca gostei de desenhos animados." disse Cícero. "Isso era para quem não tinha gosto nenhum. Se bem que havia aqueles desenhos animados do Caracol Captor Sakura, que até não eram maus..."

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo chegou finalmente ao final da floresta e saíram para o ar livre.

"Conseguimos atravessar a floresta." disse Pedro, suspirando. "Ainda bem. A floresta dava-me arrepios."

"Pronto, Guiomar já podes voltar para a estalagem. E leva o Cícero contigo, porque assim tens a certeza de que não és atacada pelo caminho." disse Vanda.

"Eu... bem, eu sei que deveria voltar, mas já agora, eu queria ir com vocês até ao final." disse Guiomar.

"Mas a tua irmã está à espera que voltes." disse Patareca.

"Não faz mal. Ela que espere. A prima Guilhermina já deve ter chegado para a ajudar. Vamos lá salvar a tua mãe. Quando mais formos melhor, não achas?"

Vanda olhou para os outros, que acenaram afirmativamente.

"Está bem. Podes vir connosco." respondeu ela.

"Obrigada. Vai ser muito entusiasmante salvarmos a tua mãe do malvado Tomás Touro. Já estou mesmo a ver, nós a entrarmos pelo castelo e a salvá-la e vencer o Tomás Touro e..."

"Pois, já percebemos." interrompeu Gabriel. "Já que vens connosco, vamos soltar o caracol então."

"Não quero!" gritou Cícero.

"O quê? Vamos devolver-te à floresta." disse Pedro.

"Agora não me apetece. Fiquei interessado na vossa aventura. Quero ir com vocês. E eu é que mando!"

"Primeiro, não mandas nada. Segundo, para que é que queres vir connosco? És demasiado pequeno para nos ajudares." disse Vanda.

"Sou pequeno, mas tenho experiência. Vocês estão a pensar que chegam ao castelo e está tudo de portas abertas para vos receber e salvarem a mãe da Vanda? Claro que não! Têm de arranjar maneira de entrar lá e salvá-la, mas sem darem nas vistas. E eu sou bom com planos."

Os outros voltaram a entreolhar-se, sem saber bem o que dizer.

"Acho que ele tem razão." pronunciou-se Guiomar. "Além de que ele é tão pequeno que não deve comer muito, não é pesado e se nos chatear muito, podemos sempre deixá-lo num lugar qualquer e ele não nos consegue seguir."

"Hunf, galinha parva..." resmungou Cícero.

"Estão todos de acordo que o Cícero venha connosco?" perguntou Vanda.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

"Ok. Cícero, a partir de agora já não és um refém, mas sim um companheiro de grupo. E não és o líder, porque nós não temos lideres. Entendido?"

"Está bem. Hunf, que vaca mais chata..." resmungou Cícero.

Vanda ignorou mais um insulto e o grupo seguiu viagem, a caminho da Montanha Enevoada.

Depois de uma hora e meia a caminhar, o grupo chegou à base da Montanha Enevoada.

"Ena, não conseguimos mesmo a ver o topo, nem lá perto. Está tudo enevoado." disse Pedro.

"Claro, porco lerdo, porque é que achas que se chama Montanha Enevoada?" perguntou Cícero, que se divertia a insultar os outros membros do grupo.

O grupo começou a subir a montanha. Quando iam a meio, começaram a seguir um trilho onde o nevoeiro não era tão denso.

"Temos de ter muito cuidado, senão ainda caíamos." avisou Vanda.

"Eu tenho sete vidas, por isso mesmo que caia, não morro." disse Gabriel.

Depois de várias horas a caminharem, o grupo viu que o caminho se separava. Um caminho começava a descida pela montanha e o outro ia dar a uma aldeia que era pouco visível por causa do nevoeiro.

"Se começarmos a descer, ainda somos capazes de chegar hoje ao outro lado da montanha." disse Vanda.

"Já está a começar a escurecer." disse Guiomar. "Vanda, sei que estás com pressa para salvares a tua mãe, mas acho que estamos todos cansados e uma boa noite de sono naquela aldeia seria óptimo."

"Eu concordo. Estou bastante cansado." disse Pedro.

"Eu gostava de dormir mais uma noite numa cama fofinha." disse Patareca.

"E voltarmos a comer carne! A aldeia deve ter carne. Ou peixe, tanto faz." disse Gabriel.

"Ah, bando de lesmas, não aguentam nada." disse Cícero.

"Cala-te que tu não fizeste esforço nenhum. Ficaste sempre pousado no ombro da Guiomar." disse Gabriel, aborrecido.

"Pronto, se vocês estão cansados, está bem, podemos parar na aldeia. Mas não temos muito dinheiro." disse Vanda.

"Eu trouxe dinheiro comigo. Não se preocupem." disse Guiomar. "Vamos?"

O grupo começou a caminhar em direcção à aldeia. Quando lá chegaram, estranharam não ver ninguém.

"O que será que se passa aqui?" perguntou Patareca, confusa.

"Ai, não estou a gostar nada disto." disse Pedro, tremendo.

O grupo continuou a caminhar pela aldeia. Quando iam a passar pelo centro da aldeia, de uma grande casa saiu um boi e um camaleão com uma bata preta.

"Ah, forasteiros." disse o boi. "Eu sou o Bernardo Boi, o chefe desta aldeia."

"Olá. Nós vínhamos para passar aqui a noite." disse Vanda.

"Hum, esta vaca é gira." murmurou Bernardo. "Cláudio, trata dela."

"Sim senhor." disse o camaleão, começando a murmurar palavras.

Vanda sentiu-se tonta.

"Vanda, estás bem?" perguntou Gabriel. "Ei! O que é que vocês estão a fazer?"

"Guardas!" gritou Bernardo.

De várias casas saíram alguns bois, uns lobos, alguns porcos e dois ratos.

"Estes forasteiros têm de ser eliminados. A vaca fica para mim. Prendam as fêmeas e matem os machos. Já!" gritou Bernardo.

Os animais começaram a correr para o grupo dos heróis. Vanda caiu no chão, desmaiada.

"Fujam pessoal!" gritou Gabriel.

Gabriel começou a saltar para sair dali. Pedro usou a sua flatulência e fez com que alguns lobos desmaiassem. Patareca preparou-se para correr, mas tropeçou e foi apanhada pelos dois ratos.

Guiomar começou a correr e passou por dois lobos, mas Cícero, que continuava no seu ombro, caiu no chão, sendo apanhado de seguida.

Enquanto Pedro, Gabriel e Guiomar fugiam da aldeia, com os lacaios de Bernardo atrás. Patareca e Cícero foram levados até ao chefe da aldeia.

"Hunf, espero que apanhem os outros. Mas não importa. Já tenho a minha noiva." disse Bernardo, olhando para Vanda, que continuava desmaiada. "Cláudio, fizeste um bom trabalho com o teu poder hipnótico."

"Obrigado." agradeceu o camaleão.

"Malvados! Soltem-nos!" gritou Patareca.

"Levem-na para uma cela." ordenou Bernardo.

"E o caracol, chefe?" perguntou um dos ratos. "Parece ser macho."

"Ó seu parvalhão de um raio!" gritou Cícero. "Os caracóis são hermafroditas. Logo, posso ser macho ou fêmea... er... e sou fêmea, vê-se logo, por isso não me podem matar."

Todos olharam para Cícero, desconfiados. Cícero tentava manter a sua farsa, com medo de ser morto.

"És mesmo fêmea?"

"Claro. Sou a Cissy."

"Hunf, bem prendam a caracoleta com a pata também." ordenou Bernardo.

Vanda foi levada até à maior casa da aldeia, de onde Bernardo e Cláudio tinham saído e Patareca e Cícero foram levados até à prisão da aldeia.

Com o nevoeiro, Pedro, Gabriel e Guiomar tinham conseguido despistar os lacaios de Bernardo, que tinham voltado à aldeia.

"O que fazemos agora?" perguntou Guiomar. "Eles apanharam o Cícero, a Vanda e a Patareca."

"Temos de arranjar maneira de os salvar. Vamos pensar num plano." disse Gabriel.

Na prisão, Patareca tinha começado a chorar, enquanto Cícero olhava para ela, aborrecido.

"Ó minha cabeça de vento, pára lá de chorar. Isso não vai resolver nada." disse Cícero.

"Eu sei... mas não consigo parar." disse Patareca. "Estamos todos separados... e eu estou presa..."

"Então em vez de chorares, pensa é numa maneira de sairmos daqui."

Anoiteceu. Guiomar, Gabriel e Pedro fizeram um abrigo na montanha.

"Temos de nos infiltrar na aldeia e salvar os outros. Depois, saímos de lá a correr." disse Gabriel.

"Mas é perigoso. Podem matar-nos." disse Pedro, tremendo.

"Se tivermos cuidado, não nos acontecerá nada. E além disso, não podemos deixar a Vanda, a Patareca e o Cícero para trás."

"Eu concordo com o Gabriel." disse Guiomar, abanando a cabeça. "Vamos pensar num plano e salvá-los."

Entretanto, Vanda acordou na casa do Bernardo Boi e olhou à sua volta.

"Onde estou?" perguntou ela, confusa.

Pouco depois, Bernardo apareceu.

"Ah, já acordaste minha noiva."

"Noiva? Estás maluco ou quê?" perguntou Vanda. "Onde é que eu estou?"

"Estás na minha casa. E és a minha noiva."

"Onde estão os meus amigos?"

"Alguns fugiram, outros estão presos." respondeu Bernardo. "Mas não te importes com eles. Há muito tempo que eu procurava uma noiva como tu e finalmente encontrei."

"Eu não quero casar contigo, estúpido!" gritou Vanda, furiosa.

"Vais querer. Agora, ficas aqui fechada e não armes confusão, senão castigo-te."

Bernardo saiu do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Oh não, como estarão os outros?" perguntava-se Vanda. "Tenho de conseguir sair daqui rapidamente."

**E assim termina o terceiro capítulo. Cícero juntou-se ao grupo, mas esse mesmo grupo encontra-se agora separado. Conseguirão Gabriel, Guiomar e Pedro salvar os outros ou irá ser Vanda obrigada a casar com Bernardo? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	4. O Castelo do Tomás Touro

**Capítulo 4: O Castelo do Tomás Touro**

O dia amanheceu rapidamente e os companheiros já tinham planos delineados nas suas cabeças. Mesmo não estando todos juntos, não deixariam que a situação se mantivesse ou piorasse.

Patareca e Cícero tinham elaborado um plano em conjunto na noite anterior, depois de Cícero ter insultado Patareca pela centésima vez e tê-la feito parar de chorar depois de lhe conseguir fazer um elogio forçado.

Quando um guarda rato veio trazer a comida aos dois, abriu a porta e pousou o prato de comida no chão.

"Agora comam e não façam barulho. Mais tarde o mestre Bernardo vai decidir o que fazer com vocês." disse o guarda.

"Ei, senhor guarda, não se sente sozinho?" perguntou Patareca, piscando-lhe o olho. "Não quer aproximar-se mais?"

O guarda piscou os olhos, sem perceber.

"Anda lá querido." disse Patareca, numa voz sedutora.

O rato sorriu e aproximou-se. Nesse momento, da lâmpada que pendia do tecto saltou Cícero e caiu em cima da cara do rato.

"Muco Paralisante!" gritou Cícero.

A cara do rato ficou cheia de muco e o rato caiu no chão, desacordado. Patareca pegou em Cícero.

"Foi uma boa ideia usar o muco especial que tinhas na tua carapaça." disse Patareca.

"Tenho muitas coisas escondidas na minha carapaça. Isto é quase como um armazém ambulante. Bem, não vamos perder mais tempo. Vamos sair daqui. Mas com cuidado, para não sermos vistos."

Os dois saíram da sua cela e viram que havia outras celas com outros animais lá dentro, que só não os viram por pouco.

"Acho que aquele Bernardo Boi é um tirano e estes animais que aqui estão foram os que se opuseram a ele." murmurou Cícero.

"Então devíamos libertá-los." sugeriu Patareca.

Enquanto isso, Gabriel, Guiomar e Pedro tinham voltado a entrar na aldeia e iam-se escondendo por entre as casas.

"Temos de ver se encontramos a Vanda e os outros." disse Gabriel. "Não podem estar muito longe. A aldeia não é assim tão grande."

"Aquele boi maluco saiu de uma casa no centro da aldeia." disse Guiomar. "É melhor irmos até lá para ver se achamos alguma pista ou podem estar mesmo presos naquela casa."

"Acho é que nos vão transformar em lombo de porco e galinha assada e que tu vais perder uma das tuas vidas, Gabriel." disse Pedro, tremendo e seguindo os outros dois.

No quarto onde estava presa, Vanda andava de um lado para o outro, esperando uma oportunidade para escapar. Essa mesma oportunidade surgiu poucos minutos depois, quando uma andorinha destrancou a porta e trouxe uma bandeja de comida para Vanda.

"Aqui tem o pequeno-almoço e..."

Vanda empurrou a andorinha para o lado e saiu a correr do quarto. Desceu umas escadas apressadamente e viu a porta da rua. Do outro lado do corredor surgiram Bernardo Boi e o camaleão Cláudio.

"A minha noiva está a fugir!" gritou Bernardo, furioso. "Vamos apanhá-la!"

Vanda correu para a porta da rua e saiu para o centro da aldeia, sendo logo seguida por Bernardo e Cláudio.

"Guardas! Apareçam e prendam a vaca!" gritou Bernardo.

Alguns lobos, ratos, porcos e bois surgiram rapidamente e Vanda viu-se rodeada.

"Desta vez não vou desmaiar, nem fugir. Vou lutar." disse Vanda, determinada. "Carga de Vaca!"

Vanda correu rapidamente e embateu contra dois lobos, lançando-os contra a parede de uma casa.

"Agarrem-na!" gritou Bernardo. "Cláudio, tu que tens poderes de hipnose, hipnotiza-a e pára-a como da outra vez."

"É para já." disse Cláudio, dando um passo em frente.

"Ovo Míssil!"

Um ovo acertou em cheio na cara do camaleão, fazendo-o cair no chão. Guiomar, Gabriel e Pedro surgiram de uma das ruas.

"Chegámos para arrasar!" gritou Gabriel, correndo para dois porcos. "Garras de Gato!"

Gabriel arranhou os dois porcos, que guincharam de dor. Dois bois vieram a correr na direcção de Pedro e Guiomar.

"Tape o bico Guiomar." disse Pedro. "Nuvem de Flatulência!"

Depois de um pum, o ar em volta de Pedro e Guiomar tornou-se quase irrespirável. Os dois bois cheiraram o ar e caíram no chão, desmaiados.

Vanda e Gabriel atacaram mais guardas. Cláudio levantou-se do chão e Bernardo estava possesso.

"Raios! Vocês são mais do que eles! Prendam-nos!" gritou ele.

De seguida, levou com um ovo na cabeça e virou-se, vendo Patareca a aproximar-se e Cícero no seu ombro.

"Chegámos!" gritou Patareca. "E não viemos só."

Atrás deles apareceram todos os outros animais que tinham sido presos a mando de Bernardo. Eram mais de trinta.

"Pessoal, vamos lá vencer estes malvados!" gritou Cícero. "Atacar!"

A confusão instalou-se rapidamente. Os ex-prisioneiros correram para os guardas e para o Bernardo Boi e começaram a atacá-lo. O camaleão Cláudio tentou escapulir-se mas Patareca e Pedro barraram-lhe o caminho.

"Não podes fugir." disse Pedro, tentando parece confiante.

"Saiam da minha frente!" gritou Cláudio, tentando empurrá-los.

Patareca e Pedro saltaram para cima do camaleão e começaram a bater-lhe, conseguindo imobilizá-lo de seguida. Cláudio começou a entoar um cântico para se libertar mas Pedro pegou numa pedra que estava ali perto e enfiou-lha na boca, fazendo-o calar-se.

"Toma lá, parvo!" exclamou Pedro.

"Boa Pedro. Assim é que é! Já estás mais corajoso." disse Patareca, sorrindo.

Cícero tinha passado para o ombro de Guiomar, que tinha acabado de dar com um ovo na cabeça de um dos bois.

"Agora, atira-me!" ordenou Cícero.

Guiomar assim fez e Cícero voou em direcção a um porco, acertando-lhe na cara.

"Toma lá, Muco de Espirros!"

A cara do porco ficou cheia de muco e ele começou a espirrar. Cícero saltou para o chão e enrolou-se na carapaça para não se magoar.

"Bolas, isto agora é perigoso." disse ele, rastejando para longe dos pés dos lutadores que quase o esmagavam sem querer.

Gabriel e Vanda, acompanhados de mais cinco ex-prisioneiros estavam nesse momento a rodear Bernardo.

"Estúpidos! Como se atrevem a enfrentar-me?" perguntou Bernardo, furioso. "E tu Vanda, ias ser a minha noiva."

"Ora, eu não quero ser a noiva de ninguém!" exclamou Vanda, irritada.

"O Bernardo Boi apareceu com os seus guardas malvados e o camaleão e tomou a aldeia, prendendo-nos a todos." disse um dos ex-prisioneiros. "Tem de ser castigado."

"Atacar pessoal!" gritou Gabriel.

Todos se atiraram para cima do Bernardo Boi, que acabou por ser imobilizado. Em poucos minutos, todos os guardas de Bernardo tinham sido vencidos.

Algumas horas depois, Bernardo, Cláudio e os guardas estavam todos na prisão e os animais da aldeia puderam voltar para as suas casas.

A anciã da aldeia levou Vanda e os amigos até à sua casa, que era a maior casa da aldeia e era a casa que Bernardo tinha usado e onde deixara Vanda fechada.

"Agradeço-vos muito." disse a anciã, que era uma cabra velhota. "Se não fossem vocês, ainda estaríamos todos presos e à mercê do Bernardo Boi e dos outros malvados."

"Não tem de nos agradecer." disse Vanda. "Nós até nem sabíamos que vocês estavam presos. Lutámos para nos livrarmos deles porque eles nos ameaçaram, prenderam e raptaram."

"Têm é de agradecer a mim e a à pata tonta." disse Cícero. "Nós é que vos libertámos."

"Não sejas chato, Cícero." disse Patareca, abanando a cabeça.

"O mínimo que posso fazer por vocês é oferecer-vos uma boa refeição e um lugar para dormir." disse a cabra anciã.

"Nós aceitamos a comida, mas temos de partir imediatamente." disse Vanda.

"Porquê? Apetecia-me dormir numa cama macia." disse Pedro.

"Mas já perdemos um dia por causa do Bernardo Boi. O Tomás Touro e a minha mãe já chegaram ao castelo dele, de certeza e eu tenho de salvar a minha mãe." disse Vanda.

"A Vanda tem razão." concordou Guiomar. "Vamos partir depois de comermos."

"Desculpem se estou a ser muito rígida, mas não posso deixar a minha mãe raptada mais tempo. Já vi o que custa e só estive raptada durante umas horas. Mas talvez seja melhor não me acompanharem mais, para não se exporem ao perigo. E podiam ficar nesta aldeia, instalados no conforto."

Logo de seguida, todos os outros falaram.

"Vanda, eu vim para te ajudar. Nunca te ia deixar sozinha. Podes contar sempre comigo." disse Gabriel.

"E comigo também! Vocês salvaram-me daquela raposa malvada e tenho vivido coisas que nunca tinha vivido antes. E acho que estou a tornar-me mais corajoso. Posso dormir numa cama fofa daqui a uns tempos. Agora o importante é ajudar-te, Vanda." disse Pedro.

"Eu também vou continuar com vocês. São meus amigos e faço tudo por vocês." disse Patareca.

"Eu, como a mais velha do grupo, nunca iria desistir a meio da aventura. Vou ajudar em tudo o que precisarem, na medida do possível, é claro." disse Guiomar.

"Apesar de serem todos uns bananas, até não são más pessoas. E até estou a... não desgostar de vos acompanhar. Além de que tu, vaca lerda, precisas da minha ajuda para salvares a tua mãe. Vais ver que a minha estratégia vai ser muito necessária." disse Cícero.

Vanda sorriu aos amigos.

"Obrigada a todos, mesmo a ti, Cícero. Obrigada por serem meus amigos e me acompanharem. "Vamos então comer para depois partirmos."

Depois de uma grande refeição, em que Gabriel comeu toda a carne que quis, o grupo saiu da aldeia, em direcção à base da montanha e ao castelo do Tomás Touro.

O grupo desceu a montanha, o que demorou quase um dia inteiro. Quando deixaram a montanha para trás, começaram a ver, ao longe, um castelo negro erguido numa colina.

"É o castelo do Tomás Touro, de certeza." disse Vanda.

"Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo a caminhar, estamos a chegar ao nosso destino." disse Gabriel.

Os outros concordaram, parecendo ficar animados. Todos menos Cícero, que ia pousado no ombro de Vanda e abanou as suas antenas.

"Vocês parecem muito animados, mas não deviam estar. Não vai ser fácil lá entrar e vai ser muito perigoso. Se calhar só metade de nós é que sai de lá vivo. E isto se tivermos sorte." disse ele.

Os outros lançaram-lhe olhares frios e zangados.

"Não olhem assim para mim. Eu tenho razão! Nós somos só seis e o Tomás Touro deve ter, no mínimo, cinquenta bois ao seu serviço. Vencemos o Bernardo Boi e os guardas com a ajuda dos aldeões, mas sozinhos não vai ser nada fácil."

"O Cícero até tem razão..." disse Patareca, pensativa. De seguida tropeçou numa pedra e caiu no chão. Pedro ajudou-a a erguer-se.

"Isto está bonito, está." resmungou Cícero. "Eu até já me estou a arrepender de ter vindo com vocês. Eu sou um caracol e não posso nada contra um Touro. A pata é trapalhona, a galinha ainda acerta com uns ovos mas nada mais, o porco é cobarde e o gato é pequeno em relação ao Touro. Enfim, reformulando o que eu disse anteriormente, acho que nenhum de nós vai sair vivo do castelo."

"Não podemos pensar assim." disse Vanda. "Mas se queres ficar para trás, fica. E vocês também. Ouviram o que ele disse e podemos todos morrer."

"Não me matam assim tão facilmente." disse Guiomar. "Eu sou rija. Até houve uma vez em que eu comi milho envenenado e passei dias à beira da morte, mas sobrevivi porque sou uma galinha de coragem. Não é um touro e uns bois parvalhões que me vencem."

"Eu não sou muito corajoso, mas vou dar o meu melhor." disse Pedro. "Podem contar comigo. Vou fazer tudo o que puder."

"Eu também." disse Patareca. "Posso ser trapalhona, mas acho que a minha ajuda é importante."

"A ajuda de todos é importante." disse Gabriel. "Vanda, vamos todos salvar a tua mãe e castigar o Tomás Touro. E tu, Cícero, disseste que nos ias ajudar com planos, por isso, começa mas é a pensar nalguns."

O grupo decidiu parar e continuar a marcha à noite, para não serem avistados do castelo. A ideia foi de Cícero e todos concordaram. À noite começaram a caminhar de novo e chegaram às muralhas do castelo.

"E agora? O portão está fechado." murmurou Vanda.

"Agora arranjamos maneira de entrar no castelo, lerda." respondeu Cícero, no seu tom azedo. "Gato, tira aí a corda da mochila."

Gabriel assim fez e tirou uma grande corda da sua mochila.

"Óptimo. Agora prende na ponta da corda aquela pedra grande que ali está."

Gabriel fez o que Cícero mandou.

"E agora atira a corda com a pedra para ali para cima da muralha. Atira com força, ouviste?"

"Deixa-me atirar a mim. Eu tenho mais força." disse Vanda, pegando na corda e atirando-a.

A corda com a pedra voou para cima da muralha e prendeu-se num buraco. Vanda puxou a corda e ela não cedeu.

"Muito bem, está fixa. Agora, pata, tu que és a mais leve além de mim, toca a subir a corda lá para cima. Se ela conseguir, vai outro a seguir. Mexe-te pata!"

Patareca começou a subir pela corda, rezando para que o seu habitual azar não acontecesse e conseguiu chegar ao topo da muralha. Viu uma luz, que deveria ser o guarda a fazer a ronda, mas estava do outro lado da muralha.

De seguida, Pedro, Gabriel, Guiomar e por fim Cícero e Vanda subiram pela corda, escondendo-se de seguida atrás de uma parede, pois tinham demorado algum tempo a subir a corda e o guarda estava a passar por ali em ronda. Quando ele se afastou, os seis companheiros saíram do seu esconderijo.

"Vêm, o plano resultou." disse Cícero. "Já estamos cá dentro."

"Pois, mas onde será que estará a mãe da Vanda?" perguntou Guiomar. "O castelo é bastante grande. Deviamos dividir-nos e procurar. Agora não deve haver muitos guardas a fazer ronda."

"Está bem. Gabriel, vais com a Patareca e a Guiomar. Eu vou com o Pedro e o Cícero." disse Vanda. "Tenham cuidado."

"Vocês também." disse Gabriel.

O grupinho dividiu-se, indo cada um para um lado do castelo, para procurarem a Vaca Mimosa.

Vanda, Pedro e Cícero foram pelo lado esquerdo do castelo. Havia apenas um guarda a fazer patrulha por ali e outro que parecia ter adormecido.

"Se calhar já estão todos a dormir." murmurou Pedro. "Não vamos conseguir encontrar o lugar onde a tua mãe está, Vanda."

"Cala-te porco pateta!" rosnou Cícero.

Pedro calou-se e Vanda continuou a caminhar, ignorando o que ele tinha dito. Encontraram uma porta e conseguiram entrar para dentro do castelo. Do lado direito do castelo, Gabriel, Guiomar e Patareca tinham feito o mesmo.

"Nós nem sabemos como é a mãe da Vanda." disse Patareca.

"Ora, é como todas as outras vacas." disse Guiomar.

"Eu conheço-a, por isso não se preocupem." disse Gabriel, continuando a caminhar.

Os corredores estavam escuros e eles viam pouco. O grupo de Vanda viu algumas portas pelo corredor e Vanda aproximou-se de uma delas.

"O que vais fazer?" perguntou Pedro.

"Vou abrir a porta e ver se a minha mãe está aqui." respondeu Vanda.

"É perigoso! Podem estar aí alguns guardas ou assim. Além de que, a tua mãe deve estar trancada nalgum lugar, senão fugia." disse Pedro.

"Hum, o porco é medroso, mas neste caso tem razão. Vê lá se a porta está trancada." disse Cícero.

Vanda rodou um pouco o puxador e viu que não. Mesmo assim, espreitou para dentro da divisão e viu que era apenas uma dispensa.

"Vamos continuar." disse ela.

Ignorando os avisos de Cícero e Pedro, Vanda foi abrindo todas as portas. Achou uma casa de banho, um quarto vazio, outro onde um guarda dormia profundamente e uma cozinha vazia, mas não havia sinal da sua mãe.

O grupo subiu umas escadas e entrou num novo corredor, quando começaram a ouvir vozes. Aproximaram-se da porta de onde vinham as vozes.

"Oiçam." murmurou Vanda.

"Já disse que não!" gritou Mimosa, do outro lado da porta.

"Mimosa, não sejas casmurra." disse Tomás Touro, aborrecido.

"Eu não me caso contigo amanhã!"

"Mas já está tudo preparado."

"E eu ralada! Não caso amanhã e não caso mesmo!"

"É a minha mãe. Está ali." disse Vanda. "Vou salvá-la."

"Espera!" exclamou Pedro, mas Vanda já tinha aberto a porta e entrado no quarto, com Cícero ainda pousado no seu ombro.

Mimosa e Tomás olharam para Vanda, com a sua entrada repentina.

"Filha!" exclamou Mimosa.

"Mãe, vim salvar-te!" exclamou Vanda.

No lado oposto do castelo, Patareca abriu uma porta e viu que dava para um quarto, onde alguém dormia.

"É melhor sairmos daqui sem fazer barulho." murmurou Guiomar.

Mas no momento seguinte, Patareca tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu no chão, fazendo imenso barulho. A figura adormecida acordou e acendeu a luz. Era uma vaca já idosa.

"Ah! Ladrões! Guardas! Guardas! Ladrões!" começou a gritar a vaca.

"Bolas!" exclamou Gabriel.

"Bem, dá para perceber que aquela não é a mãe da Vanda, a não ser que tenha envelhecido uns vinte e tal anos." disse Guiomar.

"Vamos sair daqui, depressa!"

Os três correram para o corredor e começaram a ouvir passos. Com os gritos da vaca idosa, o castelo pareceu despertar. As luzes acenderam-se, os guardas levantaram-se e prepararam-se para agir.

Vanda encarava Tomás Touro, com ira nos olhos. Pedro espreitava pela porta do quarto.

"Solte a minha mãe, seu vilão!" gritou Vanda.

"Ah, então esta é a tua filha." disse Tomás, olhando atentamente para Vanda.

Logo de seguida, eles começaram a ouvir passos apressados.

"Ai! Vêm aí guardas!" exclamou Pedro.

"Não saímos daqui sem a minha mãe!" exclamou Vanda. "Jacto de Leite!"

O jacto de leite acertou em Tomás, atirando-o ao chão. Vanda pegou na pata de Mimosa, que ainda estava atordoada e puxou-a para fora do quarto.

"Vamos fugir!" gritou Vanda, começando a correr pelo corredor, arrastando a mãe e com Pedro a segui-las. Cícero agarrava-se ao ombro de Vanda para não cair.

Eles saíram para o exterior do castelo e começaram a descer umas escadas. O castelo estava agora iluminado e vários guardas olharam para eles.

"Apanhem-nos! Querem raptar a noiva do chefe!" gritou um dos guardas.

Do outro lado do castelo, Gabriel, Guiomar e Patareca saíram do corredor de onde estava para a rua, com vários guardas atrás deles. Desceram umas escadas a correr e chegaram ao centro do castelo, no preciso momento em que o grupo de Vanda fazia o mesmo.

No entanto, vários guardas bois, vindos de todos os lados, cercaram-nos.

"Vanda, conseguiste salvar a tua mãe." disse Guiomar.

"Mas agora estamos cercados!" exclamou Pedro.

"A culpa é toda minha..." disse Patareca.

"Pronto, vamos mesmo todos morrer, é o que é." disse Cícero.

**E assim termina o quarto capítulo. Vanda e o grupo chegaram até à Vaca Mimosa, mas agora estão encurralados. Irá salvar-se? Não percam o próximo capítulo, que será também o último.**


	5. O Fim da Aventura

**Capítulo 5: O Fim da Aventura**

Vários guardas bois, vindos de todos os lados, cercaram-nos.

"Vanda, conseguiste salvar a tua mãe." disse Guiomar.

"Mas agora estamos cercados!" exclamou Pedro.

"A culpa é toda minha..." disse Patareca.

"Pronto, vamos mesmo todos morrer, é o que é." disse Cícero.

"Não vamos nada morrer." disse Vanda. "Pessoal, vamos lutar!"

"Vanda..." começou Mimosa, mas foi interrompida.

"Mãe, ajuda-nos senão prendem-te e obrigam-te a casar com o Tomás Touro." disse Vanda.

Vários guardas bois aproximaram-se rapidamente.

"Jacto de Leite!"

Dois guardas foram atirados para trás. Gabriel saltou para cima de mais alguns.

"Garras de Gato!"

"Tapem os narizes! Flatulência de Porco!"

Uma onda de mau cheiro envolveu todos e vários bois começaram a tossir. Vanda pegou na pata da mãe e abriu caminho pelos bois, com os outros companheiros atrás dela.

Quando chegaram à grande porta de madeira que dava para fora do castelo, encontraram-na bem fechada, com quatro guardas a protegê-la.

"Ovo Míssil!" gritou Guiomar, atirando um ovo contra um dos guardas.

"Está na hora da minha arma secreta." disse Patareca. "Cá vai. Tapem os ouvidos. Cantiga da Patareca!"

Patareca começou a cantar logo de seguida. Mas cantava tão mal que os seus companheiros tiveram de tapar as orelhas e no caso de Cícero, as antenas também.

Os três guardas que restavam, agarraram as orelhas com as mãos, tentando proteger-se do som. Patareca parou de cantar.

"Vamos pessoal, depressa!"

Vanda puxou a sua mãe e ela e os outros tentaram derrubar a porta de madeira, mas não conseguiram. Os guardas bois foram-se aproximando e eram mais de trinta.

"Agora não temos mesmo para onde fugir." disse Cícero.

"Vamos mas é ficar quietos e não piorar a situação, porque..." começou Mimosa, mas Vanda interrompeu-a.

"Não vou deixar que nos afastem novamente, mãe. Vou lutar até à morte."

Segundos depois, Tomás Touro apareceu por entre os guardas bois.

"Pronto, chega!" gritou ele. "Vocês não vão a lado nenhum."

"Oh não, agora é que vamos mesmo morrer." disse Pedro, tremendo.

Mas nesse momento, eles ouviram gritos que vinham da parte de fora do castelo. Viraram-se e viram a porta de madeira tremer. Os companheiros afastaram-se rapidamente da porta e segundos depois ela foi derrubada.

"Mas o que se passa?" perguntou Tomás Touro, incrédulo.

Vários animais surgiram a correr, entrando no recinto do castelo.

"Oh!" exclamou Guiomar. "Gustava!"

"Mana!" gritou Gustava, aproximando-se. "Estás bem? Ainda bem. Tu não apareceste mais e eu decidi vir à tua procura. Encontrei este pessoal pelo caminho e eles ajudaram-me."

Gustava apontou para os seus outros companheiros, que eram o Falcão Frederico e alguns capangas de Cícero, a raposa Rita, a sua mãe Raimunda, o Morcego Malaquias, os dois irmãos do Pedro, a cabra velha da aldeia da montanha e alguns aldeões e o Marcelino Mocho, que tinha criado a Patareca.

"Irmãos!" exclamou Pedro.

"Estamos aqui, Pedro. Viemos ajudar-te." disse um deles.

"Patareca, ainda bem que não estás ferida." disse Marcelino Mocho, aproximando-se. "Fiquei muito preocupado quando voltei e me disseram que tinhas fugido da aldeia."

"Desculpe tê-lo preocupado." disse Patareca.

"Chefe! Viemos para o salvar dos raptores!" exclamou Frederico Falcão.

"Eles agora são meus companheiros, apesar de serem um bocado lerdos." disse Cícero. "Estes bois e o touro é que são nossos inimigos."

"Eu nem sei que porque é que eu estou a ajudar." disse Rita, zangada.

"Cala-te filha. Comporta-te! Agora és uma mulher casada." disse Raimunda.

"Vamos lá vencer o Touro!" gritou Cícero.

Todos se viraram para Tomás Touro e os guardas bois.

"Esperem!" pediu Mimosa.

"Atacar!" gritou Cícero.

Os guardas bois e os companheiros entraram logo em conflito. Marcelino Mocho lançou um livro contra um boi, os irmãos de Pedro saltaram sobre outro e a Raposa Rita mordeu a perna de um dos bois.

"Duplo Ovo Míssil!" gritaram Gustava e Guiomar ao mesmo tempo, acertando em dois bois, que caíram ao chão.

Os aldeões batiam às cegas nos guardas. Vanda e Gabriel correram para Tomás Touro.

"Vais pagar por teres raptado a minha mãe!" gritou Vanda. "Carga de Vaca!"

Tomás Touro desviou-se rapidamente. De seguida, Gabriel saltou sobre ele e começou a arranhá-lo.

"Argh!" gritou Tomás, lançando Gabriel ao chão.

A luta continuou. Mimosa olhava incrédula para tudo. De seguida, ficou furiosa e agarrou nas suas tetas.

"Chega, seus parvalhões! Chuva de Leite!"

Imenso leite começou a jorrar das tetas de Mimosa e acertou em todos, quer fossem guardas ou companheiros, lançando-os ao chão. Todos olharam para Mimosa, surpreendidos.

"Parem com isso! Eu não estou a ser obrigada a casar com o Tomás Touro. Eu estou apaixonada por ele, bolas!"

Todos ou quase todos olharam para ela, surpreendidos.

"Mãe! Não pode ser. Eu ouvi-te a dizer que não casavas." disse Vanda.

"Eu disse isso porque o Tomás queria que nos casássemos amanhã, mas eu não me queria casar sem tu estares presente, por isso estava a recusar-me até te mandarem ir buscar para vires ao casamento." explicou Mimosa.

"Ó dona Mimosa, também podia ter-nos avisado mais cedo que afinal queria casar com o Touro." disse Guiomar. "Tinha poupado trabalho."

"Eu tentei, mas a Vanda estava sempre a interromper-me e a agir por instinto." defendeu-se Mimosa.

"Mas como é que pode casar com o Tomás Touro, que é um vilão?" perguntou Pedro.

"O meu filho está a regenerar-se!"

Todos se viraram e viram que a vaca velha que tinha gritado vinha na direcção deles, envolvida num roupão cor-de-rosa.

"Ah, mãezinha." disse Tomás.

"Olá a todos. Eu sou a Vilma Vaquita Touro, mãe do Tomás. E o meu filho já fez algumas asneiras na vida, mas está a recuperar. Claro que as drogas foram más e as prostitutas e o tráfico de órgãos e de fardos de feno... mas ele agora vai endireitar-se."

"É verdade, vou casar e tornar-me num Touro respeitador." disse Tomás.

"Já o pai dele era um rufia antes de eu casar com ele. Mas endireitei-o. Levou muita porradinha, mas acabou por se tornar um touro honesto. Só que não tenho mão no meu filho."

"Eu trato de o amansar e torná-lo num touro cumpridor e de boa índole." disse Mimosa.

"Assim é que é. Já lá se dizia que, por detrás de um grande touro, há sempre uma grande vaca!"

"Mas mãe, tu foste raptada e agora queres casar com ele?" perguntou Vanda, ainda confusa.

"Realmente, fui raptada, mas tu não sabes a história toda. Ora ouve."

_**Flashback**_

Mimosa estava atarefada a limpar a sua casa quando Tomás Touro abriu a porta e entrou de rompante.

"Mimosa, vi-te naquela revista de culinária no mês passado, quando falaste da tua receita de feno cozido com molho de espinafres. E decidi casar-me contigo!"

"O quê? Estás maluco? Vai-te mas é embora. Eu já sou viúva e tenho uma filha chamada Vanda. Não quero cá casamentos."

Mas Tomás tentou agarrar Mimosa, que correu pela casa. Foram derrubando várias coisas, até que Tomás pegou em Mimosa e a arrastou até à rua, onde alguns dos seus guardas bois que o tinham acompanhado agarraram em Mimosa. Tomás escreveu um bilhete para Vanda e deixou-o na casa.

Depois, o grupo partiu, tendo um dos guardas amordaçado Mimosa, que se continuava a debater.

O grupo andou por vários dias. Tomás acabou por ordenar que tirassem a mordaça a Mimosa, que apesar de tudo estava mais calma.

Quando entraram na Floresta Sombria, montaram acampamento.

"Já não estamos muito longe do meu castelo." disse Tomás.

"Quero lá saber, seu malvadão." disse Mimosa, virando a cara, zangada.

"Mimosa, não estejas zangada. Desculpa estar a raptar-te, mas sei que és a minha vaca alma gémea." disse Tomás. "Eu decidi que quando me casar, vou deixar de ser um vilão e hei-de endireitar a vida. Ao teu lado."

Mimosa olhou para ele, hesitante, mas não disse nada.

Os dias foram passando, enquanto eles iam chegando mais perto do seu destino. Tomás tinha demonstrado importar-se realmente com Mimosa e quando finalmente chegaram ao castelo, Mimosa sentiu que já sentia algo especial pelo touro, mesmo tendo sido raptada.

"E pronto, o casamento está marcado." anunciou Tomás.

"O quê? Eu não me caso contigo se a minha filha não estiver presente."

Tomás ficou a insistir, até que Vanda e companhia chegaram ao castelo.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"E foi isto." disse Mimosa.

"Mas mesmo assim, ele queria obrigá-la a casar com ele sem a Vanda presente." disse Gabriel.

"Desculpa Mimosinha, mas eu queria casar contigo o mais rápido possível." disse Tomás.

"Desta vez passa, mas quando casarmos vai ser com rédea curta e vais passar a decidir tudo em conjunto comigo." disse Mimosa.

"Então vão casar-se, não vão?" perguntou Vilma. "Eu quero muito ver o meu filhinho casado. Ah, o pai dele haveria também de gostar de o ver casado, mas pronto, morreu."

"Considerando que o casamento está marcado para amanhã e a Vanda já está aqui." começou a Mimosa. "Então pronto, eu caso!"

Quando os ânimos acalmaram um pouco, Vilma tomou conta da situação.

"Vamos lá deitar-nos. Há quartos suficientes no castelo para toda a gente. Vamos dormir algumas horas para amanhã estarmos fresquinhos para o casamento." disse ela.

"Eu, a minha filha e o meu genro vamos embora." disse Raimunda. "Mas agradecemos o convite."

"Vá, vamos mas é embora daqui." resmungou Rita.

Rita, Raimunda e o morcego Malaquias acenaram aos outros e foram-se embora. Vilma arranjou quartos para toda a gente, apesar de algumas pessoas terem ficado a partilhar o quarto, como era o caso de Patareca e Vanda.

"Não estávamos nada à espera disto, não é?" perguntou Patareca, deitada na cama.

"Pois não. Afinal a minha mãe quer casar com o Tomás..." disse Vanda, pensativa. "Vou ter um padrasto. Não sei se isso é muito bom."

"Se ele está disposto a tornar-se um touro melhor, tens de lhe dar uma oportunidade."

"Sim. É o que vou fazer. Mas se ele tratar mal a minha mãe ou a magoar, vai haver-se comigo!"

No dia seguinte e apesar do casamento ser só à tarde, já cedo a maioria dos animais estava levantada. Mimosa andava nervosa com o casamento e Tomás também. Vilma andava atarefada a verificar se tudo estava em ordem.

Gustava e Guiomar tinham decidido ajudar as cozinheiras ovelhas a preparar a comida, Pedro e os seus irmãos foram ajudar a provar essa mesma comida e Cícero andava a ver o que todos faziam e ia resmungando.

As horas passaram-se rapidamente. No recinto do castelo foram colocadas várias cadeiras para os convidados se sentarem. Não eram muitos convidados, pois o casamento tinha sido marcado à pressa.

Quando faltava apenas alguns minutos para o casamento começar, Gabriel, Pedro, Patareca e Guiomar, bem como os outros, sentaram-se nas cadeiras. Cícero ficou pousado no ombro de Gabriel, a resmungar mais um pouco.

Tomás ficou no altar improvisado, com um smoking preto que parecia poder rebentar a qualquer momento, devido à envergadura do touro. Vilma estava ao lado do filho, sorrindo. O padre Lucas Lebre esperava pacientemente.

Num dos quartos do castelo, Vanda tinha acabado de colocar o véu na cabeça da sua mãe, que sorriu ao ver o seu reflexo no espelho.

"Se calhar não devia casar com um vestido branco, mas o Tomás já tinha este pronto antes de me ir raptar. Diz que mandou fazê-lo especialmente para mim." disse Mimosa. "Estou muito nervosa..."

"Vai correr bem, mãe." disse Vanda, mas pensou. "Pelo menos, espero que sim. Enfim, logo se vê."

Minutos depois, Vanda e Mimosa saíram do quarto e foram conduzidas até ao recinto do casamento. Vanda afastou-se e Mimosa percorreu o caminho para o altar sozinha, enquanto os outros animais olhavam para ela, sorrindo e admirando o vestido.

Ao chegar perto de Tomás, ele agarrou-lhe a pata. O padre Lucas Lebre aclarou a voz.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para unir este touro e esta vaca em casamento. Eu gostava de fazer aqui uma missa de uma hora e depois declarar-vos marido e mulher, mas é que eu tive um caso ilegal com uma coelha e ela agora está prestes a dar à luz, portanto, abreviando, aceitam casar-se um com o outro?"

Mimosa e Tomás entreolharam-se e responderam que sim ao mesmo tempo.

"Muito bem. Declaro-vos então marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. E agora digam-me onde é que está a comida que eu queria petiscar alguma coisa antes de me ir embora."

Ignorando o padre, Tomás e Mimosa deram um beijo, enquanto os convidados aplaudiam.

Uma hora depois, todos os convidados e os noivos estavam sentados numa grande mesa, a comer as várias iguarias que tinham sido preparadas para o casamento.

"Isto é que é bom!" exclamou Gabriel, dando uma dentada num pedaço de carne. "Ah, adoro carne!"

"Eu prefiro aqui este milho cozido." disse Guiomar.

"Vocês não sabem o que é bom!" exclamou Cícero, que estava em cima de uma folha de alface, a comê-la. "Alface é que faz bem e é saudável."

Alguns minutos depois, Mimosa levantou-se.

"Meninas solteiras, eu vou atirar o bouquet!" exclamou ela.

Vanda, Guiomar, Patareca, a cabra velha, Gustava e Vilma levantaram-se logo e puseram-se a postos.

"É pá, vocês já são velhas demais. Deixem-me a mim agarrar o bouquet!" exclamou Gustava, olhado para Vilma e a cabra velha, que lhe lançaram um olhar gelado.

Mimosa virou-se de costas e atirou o bouquet, que voou pelo ar e cai nas asas de Guiomar.

"Ena, sou a próxima a casar!" disse ela, feliz, piscando o olho ao Frederico Falcão, que estava ali perto.

"Bolas, nunca mais me caso." disse Gustava, desanimada.

O casamento continuou pela noite dentro. Tomás e Mimosa dançaram várias vezes. Pedro também tentou dançar com Vanda, mas dançava tão mal que estava sempre a pisar as patas de Vanda, que se aborreceu e deixou de querer dançar com ele.

Guiomar andou a lançar uns olhares ao Frederico Falcão. Cícero apressou-se logo a tecer comentários maldosos, até Guiomar o ter atirado para a outra ponta da mesa. Patareca ainda tentou cantar, mas todos a pararam antes que ela os fizesse ficar surdos. Gabriel passou a maior parte do casamento a comer.

No dia seguinte, todos os animais se reuniram.

"Bem, vamos voltar para a nossa aldeia." disse a cabra velha. "Era para virmos ajudar, mas acabámos por vir foi comer."

"Pedro, quero que venhas viver connosco." disse Paulo, um dos irmãos de Pedro, que vivia na casa de tijolo.

"A minha casa foi abaixo por causa de um terramoto." disse Palmiro, o porco da casa de madeira. "E por isso mudei-me para casa do João."

"Nós só queríamos que tu deixasses de ser preguiçoso e não que fugisses para longe." disse Paulo. "Voltas connosco?"

Pedro pareceu indeciso, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Está bem. A família é que importa." disse Pedro.

"E tu Patareca, voltas para a aldeia Mée comigo?" perguntou o mocho Marcelino.

"Não. As pessoas daquela aldeia são más. Porque é que não vamos viver para a aldeia aqui perto?" perguntou Patareca. "Eles não têm lá uma biblioteca."

"Era bom termos uma biblioteca na nossa aldeia." disse a cabra velha.

"Está bem. Então vamos viver para lá." concordou o mocho Marcelino. "E assim eu abro lá uma biblioteca."

"Eu fico aqui agora, já que a minha mãe se casou com o Tomás e querem viver no castelo." disse Vanda.

"Eu e a Gustava temos de voltar para a estalagem." disse Guiomar. "Deixaste a prima Guilhermina a tratar de tudo?"

"Sim, mas ela sozinha não se aguenta muito tempo. Temos de voltar o mais rápido possível." respondeu Gustava.

"Eu vou voltar para a Floresta Sombria." anunciou Cícero. "Afinal, são os meus domínios."

"Para já não me apetece voltar para a aldeia Múu." disse Gabriel. "Posso passar aqui uns tempos?"

"Por mim, tudo bem." respondeu Tomás.

Mais tarde nesse dia, os companheiros começaram a ir embora.

"Adorei viajar convosco." disse Guiomar. "Havemos de nos ver qualquer dia. Venham visitar-me na estalagem. Adeus."

Guiomar partiu com Gustava. Pouco depois, Frederico Falcão, Cícero e os seus capangas também estavam de partida.

"Comportem-se, cambada de nabos." resmungou ele. "Apesar de tudo... enfim, vocês têm as vossas qualidades. Até gostei de viajar convosco."

Os outros tomaram aquilo por um elogio disfarçado e Cícero e companhia partiram. Logo de seguida, foi a vez de Pedro se despedir.

"Adeus a todos. Foi muito interessante viajar com vocês. Também foi perigoso e acho que fiquei um bocadinho mais corajoso. Hei-de vir ver-te aqui Vanda e também te vou visitar a ti, Patareca. Adeus."

Pedro foi-se embora com os seus irmãos. Depois foi a vez de Patareca se ir embora.

"Adeus. Vamos ver-nos em breve, já que a aldeia não fica muito longe daqui. Até qualquer dia."

Patareca ainda tropeçou e caiu ao chão, antes de ela, o mocho, a cabra velha e os outros habitantes da aldeia se irem embora.

"Que pena, terminou a nossa aventura." disse Vanda, um pouco desanimada. "Até já me estava a habituar a viajar e tudo."

"Eu agora quero é descanso." disse Gabriel. "E depois lá tenho de voltar para a aldeia Múu. Mas isso só daqui a um tempo."

No dia seguinte, Tomás e Mimosa partiram na lua-de-mel, que tinha sido atrasada pela partida dos companheiros.

Dois dias depois, Gabriel e Vanda sentaram-se no topo de uma das torres do castelo, a observar a paisagem.

"Achas que vai aparecer mais alguma aventuras para nós?" perguntou Vanda.

"Não sei. Mas espero que sim. Sempre é melhor que voltar para a aldeia Múu."

De seguida, Vilma apareceu a correr, ofegante.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Vanda.

"O Tomás e a Mimosa estavam lá na Praia Paraíso, a gozarem a lua-de-mel, mas apareceu o Belmiro Baleia, um vilão rival do Tomás e agora está a mantê-los reféns."

Gabriel e Vanda entreolharam-se.

"Lá vamos nós outra vez!" exclamaram os dois em conjunto.

**E assim termina a história. Mimosa e Tomás casaram-se e agora acabaram por ser raptados, o que abre uma nova oportunidade para Vanda e Gabriel terem uma nova aventura, mas isso é outra história. Espero que tenham gostado e se acharem que a história merece um comentário vosso, comentem então. Obrigado.**


End file.
